Bajo la lluvia
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: U/A Muchas cosas pueden suceder bajo la lluvia, pueden ser cosas inesperadas y sorprendentes, podrías conocer la vida de alguien desagradable para ti pero a la vez darte cuenta de que no son tan diferentes como tu creías. One-shot BxV. Gracias a todo aquel que este dispuesto a leer.


**Hola!, sí, estoy aquí con un nuevo y pequeño ones-shot, lo había hecho creyendo que era para un trabajo de comunicación y pues no lo era..., así que lo he modificado y esto es lo que ha salido, la trama es la misma solo que con diferentes personajes, espero que lo disfruten porque la versión original lo escribí medio dormida XD y tuve que arreglar varios errores, además, lo escribí justamente en el mismo clima lluvioso del fic, bien, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

 **"** _ **BAJO LA LLUVIA"**_

 _Alguna vez se han preguntado como los trata la vida, ¿por qué pregunto? curiosidad... pues las personas siempre están criticando su vida, un ejemplo, ... algunos dicen que la vida es buena porque han ganado la lotería, mientras que otros dicen que es cruel e injusta por que fueron los perdedores, ¿no es irónico?, criticamos todo lo malo que nos sucede por lo que no notamos lo bueno que hay a nuestro alrededor..._

Yo, por mi parte, no digo que la vida me haya tratado mal pero tampoco me ha ido de maravilla que digamos, mis padres murieron cuando ni siquiera tenía conciencia en un accidente automovilístico por lo cual pasé cuatro años en un frío y pobre orfanato hasta que dos personas, más bien una pareja, me adoptó, como hubiera querido que no lo hicieran..., pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez recibiendo constantes abusos e insultos por parte de mis supuestos "padres". No lo soportaba más así que huí de casa a los doce años, fue por un impulso así que no estaba preparado para algo hací por lo que estuve meses muriendo de frío y rogando por comer algo, no recuerdo como fue que le hice para sobrevivir hasta que conocí a una señora, de una considerable edad que digamos, ella me acogió cuando el mundo me dio la espalda...

Ella fue muy amable conmigo, me cuido y me dio un lugar al cual llamé hogar desde entonces, ella vive sola, tiene un hijo con el cual no a vuelto hablar desde que su esposa perdió a su bebé, desde entonces su hijo la ignoró, ella siempre me dice que soy como el nieto que nunca tuvo, me doy cuenta de que ella me utiliza a mi para reconfortar se a si misma del dolor de la pérdida, es por eso que me da tanta lástima...

Yo actualmente poseo unos diecisiete años, e ingresado a una buena universidad debido a mis estudios en casa, me considero una persona antisocial, fría, seria y que ama la soledad, con un muy mal carácter formado por los anteriores sucesos... tal vez por eso no soy muy amigable para ciertas personas. En la universidad muchas personas, chicos y chicas junto con los maestros, intentan acercarse a mí pero con decir una a dos palabras se alejan, detesto juntarme con la gente, en mi clase ya casi nadie me habla y para mí eso esta bien pero todavía hay algo que me molesta, la única persona que no se ha acercado a hablarme fue la de mejor ingreso en esta universidad, Bulma Briefs es la típica hija consentida y mimada que te ignora por ser inferior, su cabello es azul al igual que sus ojos, algo muy peculiar además de que es considerada la más lista de la universidad porque su padre era un científico, la "chica perfecta" para muchos pero para mi solo una actriz de primera categoría, fingiendo ser tan linda y perfecta, me da asco...

Esa chica me exaspera cada día más, los maestros siempre la adulan y todos paran detrás de ella, parecen su cola, muchas veces he estado tentado ha ahorcarla pero no puedo por esas marchas de ahora en contra del feminicidio al igual que sería una perdida manchar mis manos con la sangre de esa insulsa chica.

[...]

Un jueves por la tarde cuando salía de la universidad y me dirigía a casa, las nubes empezaron a tomar un color gris y empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua sobre mis brazos y en mi rostro, " oh no puede ser" pensé, subí la capucha de mí chaqueta y empecé a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Llegue al parque que solía visitar veranos atrás, todo estaba en pleno silencio ya que no había nadie, "el lugar perfecto para mí" pensé, seguí caminando pero me detuve en seco al ver pasar a la última persona que quisiera ver, la mismísima Bulma pasaba cabizbaja por ese lugar, no llevaba un paraguas y mucho menos una chaqueta, pensé que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para dirigirle la palabra, justamente ella pasó por mi costado sin siquiera mirarme... ¿Sabría que era yo?...

\- Hey Bulma, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- hable sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo mientras volteaba a verme, su expresión denotaba preocupación por lo que levante un poco mi capucha para que pudiera verme mejor, al verme su rostro se relajó.

\- ¿Tu limo no vino a recogerte hoy o qué?- volví a preguntar en broma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ouji?- preguntó ella un tanto enfadada, yo me sorprendí.

\- ¿Cómo conoces mi apellido?- pregunte con sorpresa esta vez.

\- Estamos en la misma clase ¿por qué no lo sabría?- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

\- Creí que no prestabas atención a los que estaban detrás de ti - respondí.

\- Que no te hable no significa que no sepa quién eres, además, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien alejó a todos por lo que supuse que sería una pérdida de tiempo hablarte- su respuesta me asombró, "es verdad idiota" pensé.

\- Bueno, si me disculpas debo irme, adiós- dijo ella mientras volteaba y seguía su camino.

Yo hice lo mismo, me di la vuelta y caminé dos pasos hasta que escuche un ¡SPLASH!, voltee por impulso y vi a Bulma de rodillas y con sus manos se sostenía de no caer totalmente en el suelo, cubrí mi boca por si se me escapaba alguna risa, quería burlarme hasta que note algo, sus manos empezaron a cerrarse y las apretó fuertemente, gotas caían de sus mejillas, su cabello también goteaba debido a que nos encontrábamos en plena llovizna, me acerqué lentamente pero mis pasos igual se escuchaban por el agua que había, cuando estuve a unos pasos de ella escuche sus gemidos ahogados y pude notar que lo que caía de sus mejillas no era por causa de la lluvia, eran sus lágrimas, ¡Bulma Briefs estaba llorando! ... Todos mis deseos de burlarme de ella desaparecieron cuando la escuché susurrar un inaudible "¿Por qué?" y estalló en llanto, sus gemidos ahogados se convirtieron en gritos de dolor y desesperación...

Hice un análisis de la situación, Bulma Briefs esta llorando, ensuciando su ropa en el barro, bajo la lluvia ¿conmigo?, o yo me volví loco y estoy alucinando o ella perdió la razón porque esto no puede estar pasando, no a mí, pero tenía que comprobarlo así que me acerqué un paso más, me agache detrás de ella y puse mi mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Estas bien?- ¡De donde car*jo salió eso! Pensé, pero la forma en cómo reaccionó me dejó paralizado. Ella se levantó todavía de espaldas y en un movimiento rápido me abrazó y empezó a llorar amargamente en mi pecho sin importarle que yo también estuviera mojado, yo me quedé shockeado por esa acción, mis ojos se agrandaron hasta no poder más, ¿debía moverme?, esa era la pregunta del milenio...

\- Eh-hh ¿Bulma?- acaso estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo...

\- No, no estoy bien, acabó de recibir una noticia, mi madre a muerto en un accidente aéreo- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, por supuesto, por que no lo pensé antes, el perder un ser querido es de bastante, sobre todo una madre, ya entiendo porque actúa de esa manera, las personas como ella son tan frágiles.

\- Lo lamento- dije en tono neutral, no soy una persona sentimental.

\- Tu no comprendes...- dijo ella levantando su mirada hacía mí, sus ojos rojos y todavía con lágrimas destellaban rabia y sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente.

\- Yo soy huérfano, es el doble de pérdida- le respondí mirándola con recelo.

\- Pues ahora yo también lo soy- yo jamás mencione que su padre seguía vivo así que no se sorprendan.

\- Sí, pero con una enorme fortuna- no pude evitar sacar a relucir eso, su dinero.

\- Porque no entiendes... Que estoy sola- dijo ella en un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir.

\- Mi madre se alejo de mí y de mi padre cuando yo tenía tres años, a pesar de eso nunca pude odiarla, viví sola con mi padre hasta los ocho años pues el murió cuando los cumplí, desde entonces vivo en una inmensa mansión con muchos sirvientes pero sin nadie con quién hablar...- "lo de los sirvientes no esta tan mal" pensé.

-¿Y? Yo he sufrido más...- respondí con indiferencia.

\- Aún no termino, como te dije crecí sola, no tenía amigos a parte de mis peluches, en la escuela nadie me hablaba hasta que se enteraron de quién era hija y todos se me acercaron, en ese entonces creí que por fin había obtenido amigos pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de sus intenciones, mi error fue continuar viviendo en la fantasía de que tenía amigos, amigos reales, cuando llegué a la secundaria fue lo mismo y en la universidad también, no me quieren por lo que soy, me quieren por lo que tengo, ¿tienes idea de cuánto vale mi cabeza?, me han tratado de secuestrar varias veces, siempre estoy en peligro, estoy sola, sin amigos y ahora sin padres, siempre lidio con mis problemas sola por qué nadie me apoya- dijo ella sujetándome con más fuerza.

\- ¿Y tus demás familiares?-

\- No les importo..., soy... un... fracaso- dijo ella empezando a llorar con más fuerza.

La lluvia nos había empapado completamente pero eso no importaba ahora, por fin logro entenderla, ella se siente sola, las personas son falsas con ella y solo se le acercan por su dinero pero yo no lo hice, es por eso que ella es tan abierta conmigo, solo necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, necesita que alguien fuera su soporte para desahogarse pero siempre se reservó con todos, ahora sé que las personas de grandes sonrisas son las que más sufren por dentro, ella ha aguantado a tanta gente falsa, su dolor es más de lo que puede soportar pero aún así intentaba ser feliz viviendo en un mundo totalmente distinto a su realidad, lo único que podía romper esa barrera era el golpe final para derribarla, la muerte de su madre...

En ese momento me aleje de ella, se sorprendió al verme quitarme mi chaqueta, se la coloqué a ella y correspondí su abrazo, apoye mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas pero no me rechazó, estoy seguro de que ella ahora estará más calmada puesto que solo necesitaba a alguien para mantenerse de pie, necesitaba saber que había alguien para ella, que yo estaba para ella, me separé un poco y nuestras miradas se encontraron, por fin pude notar lo bellos que eran sus ojos, su mirada desplegaba inocencia y dolor, empecé a acariciar su cabello mojado, ella me susurró un "gracias", yo solo asentí, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque a mí, su rubor se incrementó y entonces... la besé, sus labios eran suaves y tenían cierto sabor salado por las lágrimas pero no importaba, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y así nos quedamos, juntos, unidos por un solo sentimiento, bajo la lluvia...

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído esto, es la primera vez que siento que algo me salió como lo esperaba así que esperó por lo menos un pequeño review, justamente acabo de terminar de ver el anime Elfen Lied y me dejó con muchas dudas pero me enamore de la música del oppening, los quiero mucho mis estimados y pocos lectores, bye.**


End file.
